


I'm on fire, baby! I'm on fire

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasms, M/M, Multi, Post-Black Parade!era, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much for just stopping by to talk over coffee, maybe intentionally getting into Gerard's pants and then go directly home-in that order. Nothing more or less. Y'know? Frank should know this by now</p><p>**Post Black Parade!era</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm on fire, baby! I'm on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote anything like this before but it's a challenge that I've accepted-literally sick and bedridden.
> 
> -This is for Fynn because it was mostly her idea...okay no, it was both of our idea and the figments of our great imagination. Enjoy!

Usually he would've called in advance or something letting Gerard know that he would be stopping by later and it's not like Gerard ever had an issue with Frank showing up at his doorstep-whether if he's in the middle of writing or busy in the kitchen preparing lunch for Bandit-because that's what he truly wanted. Nothing tops off Gerard's quiet weekend than Frank stopping in with no purpose, nothing to talk about but just himself wearing that warm, adorable smile Gerard always loved. But today was different, well not too different from any other weekend though. Lindsey just stepped out to drop off Bandit at a friends house for the weekend, and run a few errands along the way. Gerard finished some house work-nothing special but Frank showed up out of nowhere in the pouring rain. 

The little smile he always gave Gerard was non-existent and in fact, he didn't welcome himself in as he normally would but he just stands motionless at the front porch. Gerard instantly became worried, unsure what to think or ask what the problem was, assuming it was his fault for Frank's straight faced expression. But the first thing Gerard thought was to drag Frank inside before he catches a cold and assist him to the living room. Thankfully the air conditioner wasn't running, otherwise Frank would've been guaranteed of catching a cold. 

Gerard quickly made a trip to the kitchen, fetching a mug from the drain board and carefully poured hot coffee into it. Then he realizes that he didn't ask Frank whether he wanted coffee or not but that didn't matter anyway, he still would've made Frank drink something to keep warm. When he returned into the living room with two Christmas themed mugs in both hands Frank finally spoke, under a whisper. He says something that Gerard can't make out very clearly but it wins over his attention when Frank attempts to speak again. "I'm sorry for stopping by without warning but I wanted to see you."

"Is everything alright?" Gerard asks him, running his fingers through his hair. Frank nodded assuringly earning a croaked smile from Gerard. And that's all Frank needed; it was the actual purpose of showing up unattended. 

"Everything is fine. I was just in the neighborhood-Mikey and Ray knew but I told them not to say anything." 

"So you wanted to surprise me and that's it? There's nothing wrong..."

Frank bit his lip before taking his eyes off of Gerard. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you? I can leave if you-"

"No, of course not-I want you to stay. I was just waiting for Lindsey to get back. I made her a cake today. You have time for cake before you leave, don't you?" 

"Oh yeah, my flight doesn't arrive until late tonight. I have plenty of time." Frank explained, taking a sip of his coffee before getting comfortable on the couch close to Gerard, so close that their knees touched and Frank found his hand a soft place to land on Gerard's thigh. 

Then it was silent, almost too silent as they gazed at each other. Gerard didn't bother to move neither. He wasn't even thinking rationally, like in any minute now Lindsey will walk through that door and see Frank palming his dick through his underwear. But there was no way he could stop Frank's hand in time before his blood simultaneously ran south. His teasingly long strokes up and down Gerard's member made his eyes roll, and his lids were closed. He hears Frank chuckle at the sight of Gerard's relaxed form, tingling from the gut down his thighs and his jaw was slightly open. "Please," Gerard says softly as Frank let's go of his firm grip of Gerard's half-harden cock. It went limp for a minute, anticipating to be touched again. Frank pulled down his sweats he had been wearing and tossed them aside with his boxers. If there was one thing that Frank well recollects about Gerard's kinks, it's binding his hands together tightly enough for the hands to loose circulation, gagged and Frank rides him until he's overly sensitive. 

Frank loved when they used to fuck like that, doing everything Gerard wanted because that's how it always been. But performing live together is tellingly different. "Please Frankie," Gerard pleads again, whining, wanting Frank to hurry the hell up and touch him. "I need you...I need you right now, fuck!" 

A satisfying moan leaves Gerard's lips when Frank returned with long strokes to his member, applying silva as lube. The painful sensation of Gerard's iron grip of Frank's hair made him gasp, closing his eyes as he picked up the pace. He even tries to deep throat but fails only inflicting pain in the back of his throat but it was worth it. Gerard tasted so fucking good. He trembled like a teenage boy getting off to Playboy Magazine and his climaxes were the prettiest, most intense thing Frank has ever heard. When Gerard comes he sucks in a deep breath unravelling his fingers from Frank's scalp, twists the the fabric of the soft couch pillows beside him and let's out a struggled scream in the air. It echoes that Frank was pretty sure the neighbors heard it too. Frank swallows the load and wipes the corner of his mouth before attaching it to Gerard's. The bitter taste on Frank's tongue made the kiss even better, filled with bliss but tampered by sudden guilt.

"Shit, it's Lindsey! Frank, we aren't supposed to do this." Gerard remembered as he stood up quickly, knocking Frank back on his ass. 

Frank hissed when his ass ruts against the rough carpet. "God fuck man! She isn't here. It'll be fine-" he paused as he began to hear door keys rattle at the front door. Gerard's heart was in his stomach, he couldn't believe what was about to happen. 

Lindsey walks in silently, holding a few grocery bag in her arms and she saunters to the kitchen not paying any attention to her fucked out husband and the short tattooed man sitting naked on her living room floor. First Gerard looks at Frank and kicks his jeans next to him, hinting him to just leave and proposing to call Frank later in the evening. There weren't merely any confidence left trying to avoid getting caught in the act but whatever would happen, Frank agreed to stay calm. Lindsey is in the kitchen for quite a bit, about enough time to clean up their mess but it wasn't long before she walks back and stops in front of the two. She looks especially attractive today attired in a pair of black shorts and Gerard's old Madonna t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face when she took a good look at Frank and Gerard hanging out in the living room. The smell of sex reeked off their skin. It told Lindsey everything she needed to know what her husband had been doing while she was away. She's incredibly calm when she finally finds something to say, only because the silence was driving her fucking crazy. 

"Hey there, Frankie. How are you?" She asks, making conversation with them but Frank doesn't answer. He can't speak. The tone of Lindsey's voice is choking him to death. It's the same for Gerard as well. "Cat caught your tongues from your asses?" She chuckled lightly as she made herself comfortable on the couch across from them. "You know, Gerard, if you wanted to get off you could've done it in our bedroom." 

"Lindsey, I-" Gerard tries to begin but Lindsey dismisses him. 

"The living room smells now, Gee. God, you're such an ass sometimes." Lindsey explained. Then she looks at Frank. "It's okay. Did you like the way he feels inside you?" 

Frank was hesitant to answer at first but he knew better. Lindsey deserved answers. "He didn't-I didn't, Lindsey-" 

"Well does he though, Frank?" Lindsey asked. "When he puts his cock inside of you, does it feel good? Just admit it, Frankie. You don't have to put up a front because we both know that I know it's true." 

Gerard swallowed. "Lindsey, sweetheart, please listen to me..." 

"For what, Gerard?! Huh?" She raised her voice. "Don't make me regret this, got it?"

"Regret what?" He asks her when she stands up and walks towards the stairs. 

"Just shut up and follow me-both of you!" Lindsey tells them. Frank and Gerard looks at each other for a moment or two, confused by what Lindsey wanted from them. It was pretty clear that Lindsey was kind of upset about Gerard and Frank ruining her afternoon, having sex in her living room but the rest didn't make any sense. Gerard wanted to speak up about it but he decided against it once they reached the bedroom. "Gee, take your clothes off." Lindsey told him, this time in a soft voice again. "Take your clothes off and lay on the bed." 

"What?" 

"Gerard Arthur Way, you are not that stupid. Take those clothes off. I want to make love to you." She stated. "And Frank, don't bother putting your clothes back on because I want you here. Do you understand?" Frank nodded his head and made himself comfortable in the chair across from Gee and Lindsey's bed. Then Lindsey began taking off her clothes down to her panties. The sight of Lindsey in nude was amusing. Frank couldn't help but to look a little longer than intended. 

Lindsey walks over to her closet and pulls out a small box and another with handcuffs, a leather switch and a blue Velcro strap-on. For a minute it makes Frank laugh, putting two and two together because he had no idea Lindsey would be into bondage or anything dominatrix related, he supposed. But he bites the inside of his cheek when Lindsey looks back at him. "Do you like what you see?" She smiles, cuffing Gerard's wrists to the bed rails. Then she takes the leather switch and slides it across Gerard's smooth skin. The black stick was brilliant contrast to his pale form. Gerard shivers under her touch. Frank's blood began to head south as Lindsey keeps a keen eye on him. It was a beautiful sight. The way Gerard squealed when Lindsey touched his member and she treated him like a sex slave, it turned Frank on so much. There was nothing like it. He didn't think he would enjoy this but he was. 

"Fuck me," Gerard breathed, "please Mistress...can you fuck me?" 

"Aww," Lindsey teased, slapping his thigh with the switch. "You have to earn it! You have to earn to be fucked, understood?" Gerard nodded as he bit his lip. "You know what you have to do."

"S-sit on my face, Mistress...please! Oh please, Mistress." 

"I would love to but I don't think you're good enough. Not now anyways." She explains as she walks back over towards Frank and makes herself comfortable on his lap. "Maybe little Frankie here will prove it to me."

Frank shuddered. "Prove what?" 

"That Gee deserves to be fucked, honey. C'mon, at least show me how you fuck Gerard when I'm not around." Lindsey rolls her hips as Frank tries to keep breathing and not come inside of her. She felt so good around him, nice and tight just as perfectly when he'd let Gerard ride him. "C'mon, Frank! Shit, fuck me!" 

Frank looked over at Gerard for a moment, unsure as if he was searching for Gerard's approval but Lindsey grabbed his face and forced him to watch her. Rhythmically fucking herself on Frank's lap, the sounds emitting from her mouth were soft at first but as she picked up the pace, she became more aggressive and God forbidden hotter. Frank felt his stomach twist and his toes curled as Lindsey sucked at his neck, and tugged at his hair. Her moves were so intoxicating and breathtaking, Frank could no longer hold it in. "Frank," Lindsey says his name in his ear and he listens as if she had him under her spell. "Frank, I need you to start fucking me or I'll have you out with blue balls, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Frank swallows as he wraps his arms securely around Lindsey's waist and began thrusting into her, earning pleasant sounds from her. Gerard groaned frustratedly, turned on by Frank's tattooed hands running up and down his wife's back and the fact that there's nothing he could do. 

"God, a little harder." Lindsey gasped, throwing her head back allowing Frank to caress her breast in that moment. Frank did as he was told as he begins to whimper, trying hard not to come. But he's so fucking close and Lindsey shortly notices and stops mid-thrust. She walks back over to Gerard and pressed her lips against his forehead. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" She asks Gerard and he nods, tugging on the metal cuffs. 

"Yes, Mistress." Gerard replies and watches as she grabs the Velcro strap-on from the little box. When she fastens it, she tells Frank to come over and sit on Gerard's lap. Both Frank and Gerard gazed at her bewilderedly, sexually frustrated, wondering what she has in store next but Frank follows the orders given anyways just wanting to come already. 

Then Lindsey gently pushes at Frank's shoulder, directing him to lay flat on top of Gerard. In that moment, very briefly, it was just them. It was just Frank laying naked in bed with Gerard sharing body heat and it felt perfect until a slap crept across Frank's ass. It jiggles and it puts a smile on Lindsey's face. She hits his ass over and over again until his ass is bright red, and stinging. It makes his cock twitch and he spreads his ass a bit wider, awaiting another lick but Lindsey just rubs at the skin. Frank closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Gerard's. "Please?" He spoke, gently grinding against Gerard's member. "Please ma'am, can you just fuck us-ugh!" Frank gasped as he began to feel something cold and wet slowly sliding into his ass. 

"Like this, Frankie?" Lindsey asks, throwing her leg over Frank's back and roughly thrusts into him again. 

"Yes! Yes, like that. More please? I want your cock inside of me." Frank pleads, feeling Gerard's breath against his lips. Lindsey leans over him and plants a kiss against his temple, softly whispering lewd things into his ear causing him to rock his hips to the toy crammed in his ass and his dick rubbing against Gerard's. His body quivered as Lindsey sped up the pace, grunting and licking at the scorpion tattoo on his neck. And Gerard couldn't take it. He didn't know who would he fuck first if his hands were free. It was incredible. Or perhaps even more than that but this was one of his darkest fantasies. Frank getting fucked real good whilst he watches strapped naked on the bed. 

"Aww, what a good boy you are, Frank. You're doing so well by listening and not coming until you're told. I'm so proud of you." Lindsey praises Frank, gripping his ass tightly as she continued fucking him. "Maybe you'll learn something from this. Don't fuck in my living room." 

"Yes, oh...oh yes, Miss." Frank struggled to speak. 

"C'mon, boys, let me hear you say it: I will not fuck anywhere but here in bed. Say it!" Lindsey seethes, pulling Frank's head back mercilessly thrusting into him.

Gerard and Frank mumbled in unison, their members milking in between them. "I will not fuck anywhere but here in bed...I will not...I will not-"

"Mistress, may I come? Oh god, I need to come!" Frank begged. "Please?!" Lindsey let's go of him and allows him to sit up but it wasn't long before he came all over Gerard's stomach, and his fist. Then without asking, he licked and sucked all over Gerard's member. The tingling sensation made him shiver mad, death gripping the bed rails as Frank ran his tongue up the shaft, marking his territory. 

"Does he taste good?" Lindsey asked Frank, dragging her finger across Frank's mess and sampled it herself. "You like the way it feels when it drips down your throat, don't you?" Frank nodded his head, feeling weak and overly sensitive. 

"Yes ma'am." He answered climbing off the bed. 

"And you, Gerard?" Lindsey ran her fingers through her husband's hair. "You liked watching me fuck your little Frankie?"

"Yes, I loved it." Gerard told her, not saying too much without being told. And somewhere during the kinkiest threesome he knew that Lindsey enjoyed it as well. 

When Lindsey un-cuffs Gerard's hands he immediately grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. He pinned her hands above her head, teasingly running his fingertips down Lindsey's thigh. Frank gently spread her legs apart and lightly sucked at her clit. Gerard cuffed Lindsey's hands this time and made his way down between her legs as well, licking and sucking her to dry. Frank holds her down as Gerard slowly slides his fingers inside of her, making her beg for more. She tastes so sweet, Frank decides to add his fingers as well wanting more of Lindsey's sweet juices. He always knew there was something exotic about Lindsey but never in a million years he'd taste her climaxing under his and Gerard's tongues. She was intense too, panting heavily and taking deep breaths in before letting out long strangled high pitched sounds into the thick air. They were just as beautiful as Gerard's but still not as perfect. It's something Frank won't forget, something he'd keep to himself, in the back of his mind. 

What a strange weekend he had in LA with Gerard and Lindsey though. So much for just stopping by to talk over coffee, maybe intentionally getting in Gerard's pants and then go directly home-in that exact order. He's not sure if he can look at Lindsey the same after today, not in public anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is for the awesome, badass Fynn who shared our love for (2007/2008) Gerard's long hair he always pushed back and ugh with the leather jacket though slay me!
> 
> Okay bye x


End file.
